


que sera, sera

by wildrosesandpeonies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Love, Polyamory, Smoaking Assassins, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildrosesandpeonies/pseuds/wildrosesandpeonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nyssa and Felicity fell in love. </p><p> </p><p>This was supposed to be a Smoaking Canary fic, but then Nyssa showed up as she does.</p><p>All mistakes mine, not beta read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sara was drenched. She hadn’t even gone to the Foundry to change her out of her outfit. She knew she was breaking protocol, but once upon a time this clock tower had been hers alone. Now, she, Felicity, and Nyssa lived here. She took off her blonde wig. “Felicity, help me.”

Her corset and leather pants felt glued to her skin. She just wanted the clothes off. She also felt lazy. As gross as she felt, she just wanted to curl up on the floor and sleep. Well, she had survived a ship and an island and … she was safe now. She could sleep how she wanted without worrying about bugs or dirt. But, her Canary outfit did need to be dried out and she wouldn’t sleep comfortably soaking wet. 

“Oh, Sara, I’m sorry.” The clock tower was not just home, but another place to keep an eye on crime, but Felicity often felt spoiled knowing it was Sara out there, in danger, in duress, while she just directed from the comforts of a warm well-lit room. Even the Foundry, while it had felt like her first home, had never been comfortable like here. 

She and Sara were keeping watch over Starling. Oliver was gone, on a road trip with somebody named Hal Jordan. Some cross-country venture he and Laurel were taking. To see America as it was, as it could be. John and Lyla were away on Argus business. Baby Sara was with Thea, Sin, and Roy — per their arrangement. While Oliver was gone, the Foundry was closed, although Thea still maintained the club above it for cover’s sake.

“It just started coming down!” Sara laughed. It had been a good night. She knew it would better because Nyssa was joining them soon. Ra’s never liked that Nyssa took Starling City under her wing, but Ra’s had also learned not to get in his daughter’s way. No one in their group talked about the arrangement Nyssa had with Felicity and Sara. It happened because of Sara, Felicity and Nyssa still were struggling to figure it out. As of now, it was just an open relationship, but Sara wanted more much for the three of them.

Sara was so exhausted. “You should take advantage of this before Nyssa arrives.” Felicity crinkled her nose at Sara, but laughed. Felicity had long respected Nyssa, and while she loved her for Sara’s sake, she was not in love with her. Felicity could co-exist in this oddball manner though because she she sensed a gentle soul under Nyssa's fierce majestic personality, that so few people saw, not even Oliver. It hurt to have to share Sara, but it would hurt even more to not have her at all. She knew the day would arrive when she and Nyssa would have to coexist together. For now, she receded to the background when Nyssa came back to town.

Felicity took off Sara’s leather jacket. Sara had given her other jacket to Laurel, which had distressed Nyssa. However, a longer visit to Starling had made her realize an unzipped cropped jacket was impractical for Sara. She needed something that would keep her dry in winter, but she would also need something that would not make her sweat in the summer So she made sure Sara had several. Along with the jackets, she had given Felicity a purple coat. “It means nothing,” she had claimed. Nothing had kept them together under the hot nights. Nothing had kept them together when the wind and cold forced them to huddle together to stay warm. Then one night, nothing became something more. 

“It was nothing,” Nyssa had pulled back, surprised at herself for lingering in her kiss. It was nothing thought Felicity, shocked that Nyssa had kissed her suddenly, unexpectedly. 

Nyssa retreated into herself, haughty, queenly, bossy. Nothing resumed its course but there was something there. 

Sara had sensed the tension when they returned to her in Starling City. It really wasn’t until Felicity and Nyssa had come back that she realized she did want this arrangement. Why should she have to choose? If only her two lovers understood. Perhaps she was being selfish, but she was not going to choose one or the other. She realized too her lovers were beginning to like each other, but they feared seeing how complementary they were to each other.

So things had gone back to usual.

“Hmm, I’m glad she’ll be back, I miss her. I know you miss her too.” The words rolled off her tongue before Felicity fully realized what she said. Sara didn’t press her though. 

“Cut me out of this corset. I just want to sleep.”

“But it’s the last night I’ll have you to myself for awhile.”

Felicity grabbed the scissors and started cutting Sara out. Nyssa was the reason they lived in the clock tower. Although the building had been destroyed, she took care to see it rebuilt and had made the top towers made into an apartment. For Sara, but for the three of them. 

Felicity stroked Sara’s scars. Sara’s skin was soaked though with rain water, but she wasn’t shivering. All those years. All those long years in the darkness had made Sara invincible. Or so Sara would like to believe. “I’m bathing you.”

“No, Felicity, I just want to crawl into bed.” 

“But you’re soaked, and you will warm up. Besides, you can’t tease me with the reminder Nyssa is coming back and then say I can’t have you.” She said matter-of-factly, but privately was happy Nyssa was coming back. They needed to talk about that kiss. Felicity would no longer avoid if even if Nyssa would.

Felicity took Sara’s hand and pulled her towards the restroom. Along the way, Sara managed to stop Felicity and remove her dress and bra. All that left was her panties. They kissed. Sara pulled away, yawning. “I’m sorry, Felicity. I want to, I really do, but tonight, I just want to cuddle.” Felicity smiled and kissed Sara’s forehead, then her eyes, then her mouth. A puddle had formed beneath them where they had stopped. “It’s a good thing I’m a master at cuddling then,” she beamed.

After a few more steps, they were in the restroom. Felicity started the shower and her glasses steamed up. She took them off and squinted. She fumbled towards Sara. Sara leaned against the wall waiting, watching. 

Felicity then took off Sara’s pants. It should have easy but the pants were sticky. “Ugh, Sara, how you manage in the heat with these?” She finally yanked them down. “OUCH!” Sara yelped, taken by surprise. “Well, it’s usually easier when I have my legs shaved. It’s been rather cold lately.” 

Nyssa had been most surprised by Sara wanting to have Felicity. Sara was the love of her life, why must she always share her? Oliver had been a boy, a first love, but she had lost Sara to him. Now, Sara wanted Felicity. She wanted both of them and wasn’t going to compromise. Would Sara run again if Nyssa disagreed? No, Sara had said she wouldn’t run, but she would be unhappy. An unhappy Sara was just as tragic as not having Sara at all. Sara had seen too much tragedy in her short life, she deserved happiness. So, Nyssa begrudgingly accepted Felicity. 

As for Felicity, she was still struggling to figure this all out. She had probably loved Sara since Sara had been first introduced to her. Or maybe she hadn’t fallen in love right away, but the bond had always been there. To find out about Nyssa and then see Sara and Oliver — she was happy for Sara, but this confused feeling? Was she? No. Diggle had spotted it and had mistaken it for jealousy. Well, she had jealous but not in that way. Then Nyssa came and helped save Starling City and Sara was back with Nyssa again. Oh, it was that. Well, that was ridiculous! She couldn’t be but … Sara had discovered later in life too. Well, it didn’t matter. Sara was happy now with Nyssa. 

Sara had taken off Felicity’s panties and they both were in the shower. The hot steamy water refreshed them both. Sara had more bruises but no injuries tonight. Thank god for that. Felicity had noted that her pants and corset were frayed. They would need to replaced. All her vigilantes were so bad at keeping a good supply of outfits for their nightly duties. It was easier now that they had STAR Labs to help them, but the state of their outfits was still a disgrace. 

“I love you Sara,” Felicity muttered almost to herself. She, like Nyssa, just wanted Sara to be happy. Sara was whole despite her demons, but her demons caused her so much misunderstanding. Her family and Oliver — just completely tried to change her. Felicity didn’t try to change Sara, but rather just support her. Sara deserved so much credit for saving Starling. She had been a hero long before she brought Nyssa back into the fold. Felicity sensed that Sara loved her because she supported rather than judged her. But — Sara had chosen both herself and Nyssa.

“I love you too.” Was it selfish asking both women to love her unconditionally? To be with her unconditionally? Sara knew the depths of selfishness. Yes, she had loved Oliver once, but both times she had been with Oliver, she had stolen him, had been hurtful to Laurel, had caused more pain to her sister. Nyssa wasn’t darkness and Felicity wasn’t light. Both women were what she needed — and she felt both women needed each other. They were grey shades that complimented each other and brought out the best in herself. 

When they were done showering, the women put on their robes and embarked to bed. Sara snuggled up to Felicity. Felicity’s robe was loose and Sara kissed the exposed shoulder blade. Felicity pulled out her new research papers from Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow and began reading to Sara. It was their ritual. Sara had been reading a science paper of Barry Allen’s and teasing Felicity for once having dated him, but this Iris West — introduce me to her. Sara had once wanted to be a doctor and although it was too late now, she enjoyed the science and medical connections Felicity had established. She also enjoyed Felicity’s nerdery as she read each one. 

Sara found herself getting drowsy and fell asleep on Felicity’s stomach. Felicity found herself thinking: I don’t love Nyssa yet but I could. I know her kiss meant something even if it was more for Sara than for me. For now, she cherished having Sara. Of course, she had Sara to herself more than Nyssa did, and that was unfair to Nyssa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for keeping everybody waiting so long on chapter 2. I now work 2 jobs, and so I've been adjusting mentally and physically to the demands of both. Work has finally calmed down, so I have a bit of a breather before the holidays start (and that won't be as demanding as summer was).
> 
> I don't believe chapter 3 will take as long to write. Nyssa is quite anxious for this story to get told. (She's bossy!) I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Despite the pollution from the city lights, she could still see the stars in the sky. Being a daughter of an Heir meant that Nyssa never lacked for exposure to different cultures and places, but home to her was the night sky at Nanda Parbat. For years she has sat alone just watching the constellations and planets journey across the seasons. She didn’t need a compass. She could rely on the night alone, no matter where she was, to find her direction. She used to be able to rely on herself. Of course, being unmarriagable —as her father had once dismayed — she had to learn to rely on herself. 

Sara had once been afraid of the sky. She had come from an island, which was once, twice, a shipwreck. To her, the endless night sky was a reminder that danger still lurked somewhere. Of course, as the League had soon discovered, Sara was no novice. From wherever she had come, whoever she had been in previous lives — she knew how to fight and learn. 

Nyssa was never the one who taught Sara how to embrace the darkness. Nyssa had watched Sara train. The starving girl had become a toughened assassin. Nyssa had also observed Sara develop a harder outside shell. To be sure, the shell was never that tough — a crack and Sara could break. Nyssa wasn’t surprised when Sara left. She hadn’t run — she left, yet left enough of herself behind so Nyssa could find her again. She still remembered with a shudder when Sara’s crack had become a snake venom — and death. 

When Nyssa was with Sara, she never had to look at the sky, because Sara was her sky, her moon and her stars. Sara described herself as dark. Even Felicity and Oliver had once told Sara she needed to embrace her inner light. Nyssa was still bemused by that to this day. Let Oliver and Felicity have their garish, too bright sun. Nyssa preferred Sara’s inky shadowy blues, where secrets could still be discovered in hidden corners, and where nebulas could appreciated for their unbelievable beauty and depth, where stars shone hard like diamonds or soft like candlelight, and distant comets, with their long vanishing tails, could be traced. Nyssa knew Sara already had light within her — Sara herself only saw the jet black, the midnight blue, but Nyssa knew Sara’s light was vast and endless and with many layers. Quiet, compassion actions towards her family and friends. Thoughtful, purposeful protecting of the women from aggressive, abusive men of Starling — no woman ever feared for their lives while Sara patrolled. Let Oliver loudly triumph the city needed a hero in his mold, that he was good — Nyssa knew heroism was more grey than that, and that Sara was every bit as noble as Oliver, even if her means weren’t always methods that Oliver, Diggle, or even Laurel approved of.

Felicity though. Felicity was a rainbow. Not a sun. No, she kept to herself too much for that. But did she have light within and light reflected. “You can’t see rainbows in the night sky,” Nyssa admonished herself. Why was she even thinking of Felicity in such a manner? Felicity had no place in her heart. 

What had made her think of this? Nyssa was sitting alone outside. She was home in Starling City. Nanda would always be the place of her childhood, and where she learned the ways of the League, but Starling was now the place of her adulthood. A generic American city — just like any other American city. Perhaps the coast and rain and cold set it apart, but it was nothing special. Just gentrification of the middle class, the impoverished ignored and forgotten, and the wealthy competing for each other for land. Well, except for Oliver’s enemies. Except for masked vigilantes. A few of Oliver’s friends in other cities had made Starling less exceptional — but not every city could boast of having superheroes and assassins protecting it.

Nyssa’s face creased as she thought of Oliver. Would the man ever learn how to viligante? He needed to learn stealth and secrecy. Instead the entire police department knew all about him … and Sara … and so many others. You made yourselves open targets, Nyssa thought.

Nyssa could still see the stars despite the city lights. How she loathed the lights of the city. There was no sense of mystery, of grandeur, of adventure. Her mind drifted to Felicity and her tales of growing up in Las Vegas. “Ugh!” she loudly flinched. Poor girl. No wonder she had chased after Oliver onto a dangerous island. That city with its neon lights everywhere. Glittery advertisements that stole the lushness of dessert. But Felicity had escaped all that — “I should show her the mountains,” Nyssa said to herself.

Why was she caring so much about Felicity lately? She understood Sara loved her, she understood Felicity was a genius, that Felicity was remarkably — happy? No, there was always a trace of melancholy underneath her optimistic disposition. What was it? 

But Nyssa didn’t want to think about that tonight. She didn’t want to go inside, away from her stars, but she knew who were waiting for her home. Yes, it really was a home — even if she resisted thinking of it so at first. Sara, ready to embrace her, and Felicity, always with a welcoming glow. Sara and Felicity? Well, Felicity did belong there even if she did not love her liked she loved and needed Sara. Nyssa’s frown disappeared as more thoughts of contentment came to her.

Nyssa sighed. Perhaps it was just the night being extra black here that was making her dreamy. She gave one look at the sky and then turned and headed into the building. She felt near to the stars tonight. 

She made her way upstairs and unlocked the door. She moved to couch and took off her boots and coat. She could see the night sky from where she was in the living room, and she didn’t want to break the spell. She grabbed a spare pillow and took the blanket from the couch and curled up. Although she had intended to keep her eyes on the outside, sleep snuck up on her. She slept soundly until morning — when the smell of fresh coffee woke her up. 

Sara came over and tenderly kissed her. “You could have come to bed instead of sleeping out here.”

Nyssa smiled, still not quite awake. Felicity had brought her over a cup of coffee and had gotten out her tablet. Already it was starting to ding with notes and emails. Sara picked up the tablet and glanced through the emails. “Does Ray Palmer ever go to bed? Tell your boss to leave you alone before you go to the office!” 

Felicity smiled, “Well, at least he has learned to send notes via phone and tablet. He once came over to my apartment before I was even dressed.”

“Men!” Nyssa scoffed. Thank god this was their domain. She thought again to last night. Was she beginning to enjoy herself in Starling? This particular place was her home, but she has never thought of the rest of the city. Yet somehow she had felt exhilarated and alive last night. Alive like she hadn’t been since she fallen in love with Sara. Duty, honor, loyalty — Nyssa was the Heir, she lived and breathed those things, but home? Home was one person, and a few private spots known only between those two. Nyssa’s heart didn’t even extend to her father. And yet - she looked intently at Felicity. Perhaps it was possible this woman belonged there too.


End file.
